Cafe Tales
by savannahmargaret1853
Summary: Violet is the only survivor of a series of shootings in DC. The BAU is sent to talk to her, Morgan and Reid specifically. But wait. Reid and Violet have a past! Will this compromise the case at all? What about when Morgan decides to get close to her. How will Reid take this news? And what about Sebastian, Violet's four year old son!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT own Criminal Minds. I only own the idea, original characters, blah blah blah.**

**I hope you all enjoy this. This is my first Criminal Minds FanFiction. Let me know what you think and any criticism you may have. This takes place a while after where they are right now in the show (Season 8 after [SPOILER!] Mave dies.) so if anything is different than the show, that's why.**

**Chapter 1**

My eyes were stuck on the white wall across from me. I was sitting in a hospital bed. All I knew was that I had been shot. There had been a mass shooting and I happened to be in the café. I also happened to be the only one who survived.

The only one who survived any of them. From what I understood, there were at least two other café shootings. No one knew why. It was in DC so most people believed for them to be terrorist acts but I knew better. So did the BAU.

I looked over as I heard a knock on the hospital door. Standing in the doorway were two males. One was attractive and looked like he worked out every chance he had. The other was… Spencer. Spencer Reid. I went to High School with him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the attractive man's voice. "Violet Evans? I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan and this is…"

"Spencer Reid." My voice sounded as if I just woke up. That would probably be because I did.

Special Agent Derek Morgan's eyes moved to Spencer as he cocked an eyebrow. Spencer looked at me and smiled an awkward smile and gave me a just as awkward nod.

"Nice to see you again, Spencer." I said, trying to sit up more but being forced back down as pain shot through my leg. So that's where I'd been shot. I knew I was going to be feeling this for the while.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too, Violet." Spencer gave me another awkward nod then looked at Special Agent Morgan's curious eyes. "We went to High School together. She moved away after…"

"My mom got a job offer." I cut him off. I wasn't about to bring up my past. This had nothing to do with me. I knew that much.

"We're here to ask you a few questions." Special Agent Morgan said, walked over to the side of the bed. Spencer moved to the other side. "What do you remember about the shooting?"

I looked back up at Special Agent Morgan then to Spencer then back to the wall. "Not much. I had gone there to clear my head and get my next chapter done but it didn't help any. I just continued to stare at the blank screen."

I took a deep breath then shook my head. "I heard a shot from behind me and saw the cashier fall to the ground. I stood up and went to run but I heard another couple shots and I fell to the ground. I hit my head and I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in here." I was sure I would feel the pain in my head if I didn't have some kind of pain medication in me.

"Did you see the person's face?" Spencer asked, quietly.

"No. I wasn't particularly worried about seeing his face in that moment. I just wanted to get out of there." My voice was a whisper. "I couldn't leave my son alone in this world."

As if on cue, a four year old boy came running into the room, tears in his eyes. "Mommy!" He cried, reaching to get up on the bed. Special Agent Morgan looked at me questioning and I nodded to him. He picked up the child and put him on the bed.

"Sebastian." I whispered and the boy's arms were instantly around my neck. "I'm okay, sweetie. Don't worry."

Special Agent Morgan looked at Spencer then to me. "We're going to be going now…"

"Actually, would I was thinking about staying here. I would like to talk to Violet about something." Spencer spoke and I looked at him, significantly shocked.

"Alright," I could hear the smirk in Special Agent Morgan's voice. I watched him walk out of the room and noticed my nanny in the doorway.

"I'm fine, Marissa. Please, could you give us a minute? Get Sebastian some cookies or something. He's fine here." I watched the woman nod and walk away then my attention turned to Spencer. I smiled gently at him.

"It really is good to see you again." My voice matched my smile and I heard Sebastian's breathing slow down. He was probably sleeping.

"So. You have a son?" He asked, brushing some hair behind his ear. I nodded and started to rub Sebastian's back.

"After I transferred, I had to start from school from fifth grade and they wouldn't allow me to skip grades. My senior year…" I trailed off. I never spoke about this. I normally just said that I got pregnant as a teenager. "I was raped and ended up pregnant. By the time I found out, it was too late to get an abortion. I was put in this position for a reason. I'm not sure of the reasoning yet, but I'm sure that soon enough I'll know." I kissed the top of Sebastian's head and smiled.

Spencer's expression changed completely. "Spencer Reid, are you speechless?" I attempted to make a joke out of all this but I knew that it wasn't working. I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now, and usually I was the only one who knew.

"What happened to the guy?" He asked, quietly. I took a deep breath. I knew that he wasn't going to like this.

"He was never caught." I looked down at Sebastian. I felt bad for him, mostly. He would never know who his father was. He was never going to know how bad of a man he was besides as the 'man who raped my mom.' Even know, at four years old, he was talking about getting revenge on him. "Sebastian knows. I wasn't going to lie to him. He doesn't know exactly what happened because he is too young for that kind of stuff but he does understand that his father was a bad man that hurt his mom."

I felt Spencer's warmth on my arm. "If you need anything, Violet, do not hesitate to call me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white rectangular piece of paper. He took out a pen and wrote something down on it then held it out to me. "My cell phone number is on the back. Don't worry about the time or the reason. If you need something, call me."

"How about lunch?" I smiled and looked up at him. I would really like to catch up with him. It's been too long. But I wasn't getting my hopes up. I mean, who would want to have lunch with someone who has a kid. I know that from personal experience. And I also know that if you can't get past lunch, you're not going to make it to dinner. The only difference this time was that I wasn't working toward dinner. I just wanted to have lunch with an old friend. I wasn't expecting anything out of it.

"Sure. That will give me a chance to get to know Sebastian a little better." Spencer smiled a little and walked over to the door. "I'll bring something at noon. Any preferences?"

I couldn't hold back my smile. He'd always been like this. No matter what we were doing, he could always make me smile. Even when we got into a debate. I couldn't help myself from smiling at him.

"Anything is fine. As long as it isn't hospital food." I laughed and he nodded with a smile. Then he left. To be back in six hours with food. Now time to keep myself occupied until then. Sebastian was asleep and I didn't know when Marissa would be back.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This sure was a hectic morning.

**Authors Note (End): Holy gosh! You have no idea how hard it is to call Reid, "Spencer." I'm so used to Reid and now it's like GAH! But I'll manage for you guys! Please, let me know what you think of the first chapter. We all know by the time Reid makes it back to the BAU, everyone and their sister will know about Reid's new "friend." That and Morgan will blow it out of proportion and probably state that she is more than just a friend XD That's why I love Morgan, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to a knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see someone standing in the doorway with a tray. The man looked like he was a nurse. He was wearing teal scrubs and had a welcoming smile on his face.

Weakly, I smiled back and sat up. Sebastian groaned and started to rub his eyes as he slowly woke up from his slumber. I smiled down at him then looked back at the nurse.

"I have brought your lunch." I glanced over to the clock and noticed it was 11:45. Fifteen minutes until Spencer would be back. I nodded to the nurse and examined him as he walked over to the bed and put the plate down on the tray that goes over my lap.

The food actually looked halfway decent. It had cooked carrots, corn, something that looked like meatloaf, and, of course, pudding. I decided to let Sebastian eat a little bit because I was sure that he hadn't had anything this morning.

The nurse walked out of the room and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his tan face. I noticed a tattoo on the back of his neck. It was a small ying yang symbol. There was something written underneath it but he was too far away for me to be able to tell what it said.

I shook my head and looked down at Sebastian. "Are you hungry?" I asked, smiling. He nodded his little blonde head and opened his mouth. I laughed and stabbed one of the carrots. I was about to put it in his mouth when I stopped, looking up.

Standing in the doorway was another nurse. A female. She, too, was carrying a tray. The food on hers was different than the one on mine. "Who brought you that?" She asked, her eyes widening.

I quickly pulled the fork away from Sebastian and shrugged. "Some guy in scrubs. Black hair, brown eyes, tan. He had a tattoo on the back of his neck."

She shook her head. "That can't be. There is not a single nurse in this entire hospital that has a tattoo on their neck. It's against the policy. No one can have visible tattoos." She turned around and started to yell to someone. I wasn't sure who but about half a second later, Spencer stepped into view. Agent Morgan was with him, again, and a woman. She was blonde and beautiful. She had a motherly look to her and I automatically knew she had a child.

"What's going on?" Agent Morgan asked, Spencer squeezing into the room. The nurse explained that they don't serve food on that kind of plate. Spencer looked down at the plate then back to Agent Morgan. Spencer put the food he brought with him into the chair and pulled out an evidence bag. He put the plate of food into it and had me drop the fork in.

I glanced at Sebastian who was looking just how I imagined. He was a mix between scared, curious, and hungry. His blue eyes looked from me to Spencer. "I'm hungry!" He said, narrowing his eyes. I couldn't help but to laugh. Sebastian definitely was a smart child.

Spencer looked at him, just as shocked at Agent Morgan was. He let the nurse go and walked into the room, the woman following. "This needs to be tested. I'm sure that someone was trying to poison her." The woman nodded and took the bag.

"I'll bring it to the hospital's lab right now." She walked out the door, glancing back at Sebastian and me and smiling gently.

"Sorry, I didn't anticipate these two coming but Hotch made them come along." Spencer glared at Agent Morgan then walked over to the chair, picking up the food. "I brought Chinese, though." A smile crossed his face for a split second then he started to take the food out, placing it on the tray.

Agent Morgan walked over and sat in the chair. "You forgot drinks, kid. You should go get some. Wouldn't want them to dehydrate on us." Spencer turned and I figured he was glaring at Agent Morgan but I couldn't tell because his back was to me.

"Why don't you go get them?" Spencer asked, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't know what to get." Agent Morgan relaxed more in the chair as his eyes drifted to me. "And I would like to talk to Ms. Evans some more." Spencer sighed then turned to me.

"I'll be right back. It would be best to just ignore whatever Morgan tries to tell you." He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair then marched out the door, leaving Agent Morgan alone with me and my child.

I glanced over to him and he smiled at me. "Spence didn't look to happy to leave us alone together. He didn't even want JJ or me coming. He actually argued with our boss about it. He continued to insist it was a 'personal meeting.'" I heard a laugh come from Agent Morgan and I looked down at Sebastian who was literally staring at Agent Morgan with fascination.

"Well, it sort of was, Agent, so he wasn't particularly lying." I looked back to Agent Morgan.

"Please, call me Derek. I mean, you call the kid Spencer. I feel kind of left out." He smirked slightly then his eyes moved to the doorway. I followed his gaze to where the beautiful blonde was standing. "Oh, and here is JJ."

I smiled at her. "I'm Violet. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my son, Sebastian." I looked down at the child who had his eyes on Age-Derek.

He crawled over me and put his arms out. "Derek!" He yelled, a large smile crossing his face. Derek laughed and stood up as JJ walked over. She sat down where Derek had been and looked at me. Derek picked up Sebastian and put him on the ground, starting to play with him. Sebastian grabbed toys out of the bag that I'm guessing Marissa dropped off when I was sleeping. She probably went back to the house.

"He's adorable." JJ said, her eyes on the two boys. Derek reached over and placed his gun at the foot of the bed. I looked at it for a second and felt a slightly ache in my thigh.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he doesn't look like his father." I looked away from the gun and at JJ. She had that motherly look in her eyes. "Do you have a child?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes. A son. Henry. He's four." She smiled to herself. The smile of a mother thinking about her son.

"Sebastian is four, also." I smiled at Sebastian as he looked at me, hearing his name. He gave me a huge smile and went back to playing with the toy cars with Derek.

I looked up just as Spencer walked back into the room. He looked from Sebastian and Derek to JJ then finally to me. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and started to put down the variety of drinks.

"Back in school you liked to drink a lot of coffee but then I figured that would bring back memories of the shooting so I got you water instead." Reid held the bottle of water out to me and I smiled at him. I was about to thank him when my son spoke up.

"Why are you nervous?" I looked down at the four year old, completely shocked as he pulled on Spencer's jacket. Spencer crouched down and looked at Sebastian.

"That's because I haven't seen your mother in a long time. I don't know what to say." He said, with the same nervous smile that he always seemed to be wearing in school.

Derek stood up and walked over to Spencer. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure it's not because you're in a room with two beautiful mothers?"

Spencer glared at him and stood up, walking around to where the food was half taken out. He worked at finishing getting it ready. I looked over at Derek and he had a smirk on his face. Sebastian was working at crawling onto the bed. Derek helped him up and he sat next to me, patiently waiting for the food.

Spencer served Sebastian and me first then JJ then Derek and himself. I handed Sebastian a fork and a nurse brought in extra chairs for Derek and Spencer. I looked over at JJ and broke the silence. Well, tried to.

"What's it like being in the FBI and having a son?" I asked then took a bite of some of the food.

"It's hard. I miss him whenever I'm away. When I get home, it's fantastic, though. The feeling I get when I see him again is just phenomenal. It makes it all worth it to see his smile." She had a smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful. Motherhood suits her perfectly.

"I know the feeling. I mean, I'm not away from Sebastian as much as you besides when I release a new book. When I'm promoting my book, I can't be with him. We just moved to DC a couple months ago to help with that. I plan on staying here at least until…" I stopped myself. I looked down at Sebastian and smiled weakly. "He's going to have to be homeschooled because of it." My smile dropped.

I wanted Sebastian to go to a normal school. He needs the experience. He needs to know what it's like to go to a normal school. I just wasn't sure if I could provide him with that without leaving him at home more than I do.

"Rumor has it that your latest book is being made into a movie." I looked over at Spencer.

"Yeah, it is." I looked at him curiously. "But how did you know that? It hasn't been released to the press yet."

I could have sworn that there was a slightly hint of a blush on his cheeks. That's when it came to me.

"Wait. Have you been checking up on me?" I asked, putting my fork down. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about this or be angry.

"I only asked Garcia to do it a few times. I was worried about you." His voice was low. Even I could tell the atmosphere got tense. Sebastian was looking between the two of us. My eyebrows narrowed.

"So call me! You don't need to investigate me! I would have answered!" I sighed with frustration and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself down.

If he was so worried, why didn't he call me. Just because we didn't talk anymore did not mean that he couldn't pick up a phonebook and find my number. Even just having this Garcia person look up my phone number would have been better. He didn't have to go checking into me with his FBI connections. I couldn't believe that Spencer Reid of all people would do this.

"What else did you find out?" I asked, closing my eyes. He hesitated. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at his hands. "Can you two please wait outside? I need to speak with Spencer. In private. Sebastian, go with Derek." I didn't look away from him.

Derek grabbed Sebastian and went out to the hallway. JJ followed. I crossed my arms and looked at Spencer

"What else did you find out." I made sure not to make it a question this time.

"It's about your parents." He said quietly.

"What about them?" I asked, not fazed.

"That you had been questioned again about them. That they did it again. This one died just like the others." He was shaking slightly.

"I know what they did. You don't need to remind me. They aren't my parents anymore. They are just two criminals who raised me." I shook my head. "No. They didn't raise me. They did 'that.'"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Let them back in. Do not check up on me again. I will give you my cell phone number. You don't need to look into anything. Not unless they call you in. If that's the case, then you can ask about those two. Otherwise, do not bother with them." I opened my eyes and glared at him. "They don't need to know about Sebastian. They would only continue."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of lunch was completely awkward. Spencer wasn't sure what to say and Derek and JJ were definitely anxious to ask questions but were unsure whether they should or not. As we were all cleaning up, Sebastian doing his part and mine, I decided to speak up.

"It wasn't really much, you guys. It was just something personal. Don't worry about it." Derek and JJ turned to me. Derek turned and looked at Reid and JJ.

"Can I talk to Violet alone?" He asked, standing his ground. I looked down at Sebastian who was attempting to get back up on the bed.

"Sebastian, can you go back out into the hallway with Spencer and JJ?" JJ held out her hand and smiled at my son.

"I'll get you a cookie." Sebastian got excited and ran over to her, taking her hand. Reid wasn't so willing to leave. He hovered in the doorway, staring at me like I would ask him to stay. I waved him out and a sigh escaped his lips.

His eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to sigh so loudly or even at all. He spun around and shut the door, nearly running down the hallway.

After a second, I turned and looked at Derek. I watched him walk over to the chair and pull it next to the bed. He sat down and took my hand in both of his. His hands were large and warm. I didn't want to seem rude, so I didn't move.

"If there is anything wrong, you know you can talk to me." There wasn't as much as a hint of a question as Derek spoke. I could only nod to him. I didn't really know what to say to him. I mean, I know that he's just doing his job but still.

"I'm sorry. Can you guys just leave? I need to be alone with my son right now." I looked at Derek then through to door at everyone else.

Spencer was crouched down, saying something to Sebastian. Sebastian had the cookie that JJ got for him in his hand. He smiled at Spencer then broke the cookie in half and handed it to him. Spencer started to laugh and I couldn't help but to smile.

It was an adorable scene, no matter how you looked at it. I could tell just by this that Spencer was good with kids.

"He spends a lot of time with JJ's son." Derek said, noticing that I was watching him. I nodded to him again but didn't take my eyes off the scene outside my hospital room.

"Can you send him back in here?" I felt bad. I shouldn't have yelled at Spencer like that. I need to apologize before he leaves. I can't leave things like this. I can't lose him again.

"Yeah. Hold on." I glanced over at Derek as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Reid. She wants to talk to you." He walked out the door and it shut. Spencer stood up, the half of the cookie still in his hand. He glance at me as Derek told him something. He nodded and crouched back down, looking at Sebastian. He said something to him and ruffled his hair then stood back up, walking into the room.

He walked over to the bed and stood next to it. I watched as the door shut. Derek sat down and started to play with Sebastian. I could tell that Sebastian was having a blast.

"He likes you. That's unusual. He usually doesn't leave me aside to go with his nanny." I smiled slightly, it not reaching my eyes. My smile dropped and I looked at Spencer. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I went too far. I should not have looked into your past. I should have just called." Spencer seemed to be acted different than usual. Well, at least from when I knew him.

"You've changed, Spencer." This got him to look at me for a second. Then his eyes returned to the ground.

"Yeah. A lot has happened…" It seemed as if he was going to explain but the door suddenly opened. Derek came in with Sebastian in his arms. His eyes looked to Spencer, who was now looking at him.

"Hotch called. There's been another shooting." Derek walked over to me and set Sebastian down. "JJ will stay here with you two. We need to meet Hotch and Rossi at the café."

Sebastian curled up on my chest and waved to the two men. Derek shot us a smile and walked out the door, talking to JJ. Spencer looked at me and I smiled at him. He then nodded and started to walk for the door.

"No!" Sebastian sat up quickly and held out his arms to Spencer. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Don't go!"

I looked at Spencer then to my son. "He has to go. He's got to go to work." Sebastian refused to accept it.

"No! Stay!" He was now starting to cry. Spencer walked back over to the bed and looked at Sebastian.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to catch the man that hurt your mom." Spencer ruffled Sebastian's hair and smiled at him. Sebastian stood up and nearly jumped onto Spencer to wrap his arms around his neck. I felt a slight pain in my chest. It wasn't a bad pain. The scene in front of me actually made me fairly happy.

My son hugging an old friend and telling him that he doesn't want him to leave. Sebastian never got along with anyone. I hadn't brought many guys home since he was born but even when we were out shopping, he would glare at the cashier if he was a male. Just last month he started yelling at someone because he was walking too close to me on the sidewalk. A complete stranger.

"I _will_ be back." Spencer repeated, peeling the boy off him. "Keep your mother safe until I get back. You got that?"

Sebastian nodded his head, his hair flopping around as he did so. He then put his hand to his forehead in a salute. "Yes, sir!" The small child then pointed at the older version of himself. "You come back!"

Spencer laughed at the child. "Don't worry. I will." He looked over at me and smiled. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He placed his hand on mine.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'll see you then. Come back with good news." He just nodded to me and walked out the door. JJ walked in and sat down in the chair. Sebastian waved to Spencer and Derek through the glass. After they were finally out of sight, he sat down and looked at me.

"Mommy?" He said, looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked over at JJ and she smiled at me.

"What is it, Sebastian?" I turned my attention back to my child.

"Can Reid come home with us?" Even JJ started laughing at that.

"I don't think so, Buddy. He's a busy man. And I'm going to be here for a couple days."

"He can stay here!" He started to pout. This is the first time he has been so persistent on something.

"Ask him when he gets back." I decided to leave it at that. Spencer could explain to him that he can't. I decided to talk to JJ instead. "Derek told me that Spencer spends a lot of time with Henry." I didn't really know where I was going with that but I knew that once she started talking about her son, she wouldn't be able to stop. That's something I've learned as a mother.

"Yeah. Henry is his godson. One Halloween, Henry decided he wanted to go as Spence. It was the cutest thing." Her motherly smile returned as she looked down at her wedding ring. "He is adorable."

"He sounds it. Maybe I'll get the chance to meet him." I was sure that that wasn't going to happen but I figured it was a good thing to say in this situation.

"Yeah. Maybe."

The conversations continued about things that our children have done. Spencer showed back up at the hospital at about eight at night. This time he had someone new with him. The new man looked like he was the boss. He looked like he hadn't smiled. Ever. I could also tell he was a father.

"Violet, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner." The man held out his hand and I shook it politely. Sebastian climbed to the end of the bed and put his arms out for Spencer. Lucky for me, he did so on the leg that wasn't shot.

"How are you feeling?" Agent Hotchner asked. I looked down at my leg and shrugged.

"I've been better. They said I should be released, most likely, by tomorrow." I placed my hand on top of the blanket where I had been shot. I knew that it was going to leave a scar. But I guess it would remind me of this time.

My eyes drifted to Spencer and Sebastian. Spencer was standing at the end of the bed and Sebastian was wrapped around his neck.

"Do you recognize this?" He held up a plastic evidence bag, like the kind on TV. Inside it there was a silver charm bracelet. I recognized it but I wished I didn't.

"Yeah. That's the bracelet my parents gave me. I gave it back to them the day I left. The day I found out I was pregnant with Sebastian." I looked over to Spencer and he was looking at me. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to hide the information about my parents anymore. Not since they were obviously related.

"It was found at the last crime scene." Spencer spoke up, his eyes not leaving mine. "Do you have any idea why?"

"I think we all know why." I glanced around the room. "They are involved."

"You don't look too shocked about this." Agent Hotchner pointed out. There was a hint of a question in his voice and I knew I would have to tell him why. My eyes went back to Spencer.

"I'm not. They are both wanted criminals. For pretty much every crime in the book. You probably know them. Spencer does."

Agent Hotchner looked at Spencer. He stayed silent. That's when I decided that showing them would be better.

"Spencer. Help me." I kicked my uninjured leg off the side of the bed. He put Sebastian down and walked over, helping me to stand up. My wound started to sting slightly. I turned around, with Spencer's help and untied my robe. I held it so that it covered my bare chest but revealed my back. My back which was completely covered in scars of all sorts. From whips to knives to cigarette butts. There was not a spot on my back not covered with some sort of scar.

"My parents did this. Not only to me but to at least a hundred others. From their own children to random prostitutes. All died. All except me."


End file.
